ultimate_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Nemor (Zanpakuto-leader
Nemor (ネモル Nemoru), otherwise referred to as Queen Nemor (ネモル王妃 Nemoru Ōhi) is a Saiyan who hails from the Planet Enjin. As her title implies, Nemor is the Queen of all Saiyans, and, following the death of her previous mate, the King, is the Commanding Officer of the Saiyan military. One of the strongest Saiyans currently alive, Nemor, despite her status as royalty, does not harken back from battle and dangerous missions, and as such, has a power level quite comparable to a Frost Demon, leading towards her eventual gain of a status position within the Planetary Trade Organization. As of the current age, Nemor holds the distinction of being the first Saiyan to achieve the form of Super Saiyan, a form relegated to Saiyan myth, since Zukkini did a century prior. Appearance Nemor, like her status suggests, has a very elegant appearance. However, like most Saiyans, she holds rough facial features that make her attractiveness a little less than a human woman of her status, per-say. She has sharp, dark eyes, and long and straight black hair that is only kept organized with a head ornament of some sort. Her overall figure is busty, but trim and very fit; this is particularly notable near her abdomen. Nemor's general attire appears to be a rather revealing variant of the Saiyan's armor, being a light blue color and taking the appearance of a one-piece swimsuit, with her abdomen exposed. Over this she wears a darker blue mantle, with the collar going to the top of her neck, and a ruby of sorts situated at her chest. Like most Saiyans, she has a red scouter on her left eye, and she appears to wear the standard Saiyan boots. Personality Nemor appears to be a stoic, level-headed and clever woman, befitting her status as a Queen. As a Saiyan, however, Nemor still bears the personality traits that are common to her species; she is somewhat arrogant, possesses immense love for the thrill of battle, and can kill in cold blood. She loves nothing more than a challenge, and, despite being the current ruling entity over the entire Saiyan race, Nemor has no issue with taking on missions from the Planetary Trade Organization in person, to ensure her skills do not rust. She takes great pride in her status within her race, as well as her skills as a fighter, a typical Saiyan trait. As a warrior, Nemor does not tolerate cowardice on the battlefield, be it from her opponents, who she believes should find it honorable she even appears before them in battle, or her own soldiers. Nemor rewards cowardice from anyone with the same punishment; a quick and brutal death. Nemor does possess the ability to reason however, and is not entirely bloodthirsty. If the situation both presents itself and proves beneficial to the Saiyan race, Nemor will take the negotiation path to resolve a conflict, and will often make deals with races she intends to conquer, if the benefits certainly could not have been reaped through genocide. Breaking the typical mold of the uncaring Saiyan, Nemor appears to care for her race at large; she does everything she can to ensure her rule as Queen pushes the Saiyans forward. However, she lacks tolerance for insubordination. Because the standard for Saiyans have always been male chiefs in the millenia past, and later, Kings, before she ascended to power, she knows the Saiyans are accustomed to a male hand guiding them, and refuses to appear weak before her people. In any instance of extreme insubordination, or assassination attemtps, several of which have occured in her reign, Nemor will not hesitate to make an example out of the offender and execute them on display. She also held some affection for her first mate, the previous King, and appeared to be disturbed by his passing, which is more than can be said for most Saiyans, and her current mate is also the target of Nemor's affections when she chooses to give them. Equipment Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities 'Zenkai '(全開; lit. "full release"): A genetic trait exclusive to the Saiyan race, Zenkai allows Nemor to substantially increase her power after recovering from near fatal injuries. As a warrior Queen who is constantly on the front line, Nemor throws herself into the thick of the most dangerous battles, and nearly always comes back half dead, or worse. During these times, she would rejuvenate in the healing chambers of her space pod, utilizing the Medical Machines filled with Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel that the Tuffles had created and given to the Saiyans and the Planetary Trade Organization. While healing, Nemor's body would adapting to compensate for the damage dealt, making her stronger in every area she had been lacking in her last battle and then some. This was the method through which she gained (and continues to gain) power as a fighter. Ki-based Abilities Transformations Super Saiyan An advanced transformation only assumed by extraordinarily powerful members of the Saiyan race, the Super Saiyan is a form Nemor unlocked twenty or so years after her initial rise to the throne. She is the first among her race in recorded history to achieve the form of Super Saiyan; the first since the Legendary Super Saiyan acquired the form centuries ago and became a well known tale throughout the universe. When transformed, Nemor's hair stands on end, as well as grows out, growing past its previous length and changing to a bright golden colour. Her eyes become bright green and she gains dark green pupils, her muscle tone becomes more defined, and her skin tone, as well as her clothing becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of her new golden aura. The Super Saiyan form multiplies Nemor's power by 50x its already massive amount, a feat impressive enough to earn her a commanding position in the Planetary Trade Organization out of complete fear for Nemor's new power. Befitting her new power, Nemor, who is normally a calm and collected woman, becomes rash and belligerent, the Super Saiyan form drawing out her most base Saiyan instincts; hatred, anger, and the desire to kill. She may even become obsessed with defeating and killer her target, a stark change from her smarter fighting style she exhibits in her normal state. All of these traits show that Nemor, for all her status as the Queen, has not yet mastered the Super Saiyan state and become a Full Powered Super Saiyan. Trivia *Nemor's name is an anagram of Meron, the Japanese pronunciation of Melon, carrying the theme of Saiyan's being named after fruits and vegetables. It is, however, a double reference to her abnormally large chest size as well. *The original artist of Nemor's profile image is salvamakoto of DeviantArt. All credit goes to the original artist. Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:5th Universe Category:Female Category:Original Characters